La promesa
by MisaNoUta
Summary: Naruto, al final se dá cuenta de que ama a Hinata, y le pide a Gaara que cuide de ella. Naruto desaparece en combate.Nadie sabe que fue de él. Años después aparece un ermitaño.ONESHOT


Habían pasado 7 años desde aquellas ardúas batallas. Unas batallas que todo el mundo recordaría para el resto de sus vidas.

Akatsuki deseaba apoderarse del último jinchuriki, el de las nueve colas, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto había intentado en vano hacer que Sasuke regresara a Konoha, tras eso, Sakura decidió engañar a Naruto para ir sóla a buscar a Sasuke.

No quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ni mucho menos. Había decidido luchar con él, y el resultado fue espeluznante. Mientras ambos se profesaban sus sentimientos, intentando besarse, Sakura intentó matarlo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido. Sakura había muerto. Los deseos de venganza y destrucción de Sasuke iban tan allá, que ya ni siquiera sintió nada en el momento que notaba como la vida de Sakura desaparecía. Tsunade al fin murió, al igual que Danzou, asesinado por Sasuke, y Kakashi Hatake, se alzaba con el título de Hokage.

Gaara y Hinata habían decidido convertirse en los guardianes de Naruto, para evitar que Madara se hiciese con el kyubi.

Cuando Sai le contó a Naruto la treta de Sakura, ya era demasiado tarde, cuando encontró su cuerpo, Sakura yacía muerta y sin vida. Al lado de ella, permanecía su antíguo compañero, con una sonrisa. Le había llevado hacia la trampa que deseaba.

Una intensa batalla comenzó en ese instante. Naruto se enfrentó a Sasuke, olvidando todos los antíguos sentimientos que tenía hacia él, en el momento que vió a Sakura muerta. Esta batalla sería suya, e impidió que Gaara y Hinata luchasen por él. No quería que nadie lo salvase. Ya no.

La batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto parecía no tener fin. Fue entonces, cuando él y Sasuke se miraron a la cara durante unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad.

Fue entonces cuando decidió su destino al ver que los demás estaban dando sus vidas por salvarlo a él.

Acercándose hacia Gaara sigilosamente, se mantuvo de espaldas a él.

-Gaara…¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

El pelirrojo asintió tranquilo.

-Quiero que….cuides de Hinata.

Los ojos aguamarina de Gaara se abrieron de pronto, observándolo como si acabase de decir una locura.

-Sé que la quieres, y podrás hacerla feliz.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿De qué estás hablando, qué vas a hacer?

Naruto sólo sonrió.

-¿Por qué me pides esto? ¡Sabes que ella te quiere a ti!....y tú….también la amas.

Naruto sonrió y apretó sus puños. Que perspicaz era el pelirrojo.

-Esto no terminará nunca. No quiero que nadie más tenga que protegerme. Acabaré yo sólo con esto. Sé que contigo estará bien. Promételo.

Antes de que Gaara dijese nada, Naruto cayó al suelo sujetándose por sus muñecas. Había comenzado a transformarse, y las colas rápidamente comenzaban a salir.

-Así que al fin has decidido usar tu poder, no creas que eres el único que lo tiene.-Dijo el pelinegro Sasuke mientras lo observaba desde lejos.

Pronto Gaara cogió a Hinata y se alejaron de la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar allí.

Cuando todo terminó, el humo que espesaba la batalla comenzó a desaparecer. Gaara y Hinata se acercaron corriendo hacia el lugar y sólo pudieron ver el cuerpo de Sasuke, adolorido en el suelo, apenas sin vida.

Naruto no estaba. Lo buscaron incesantemente por todas partes, pero lo único que lograron encontrar fue su capa roja. Exactamente igual a las que llevaba su padre, Minato Namikaze.

Estaba rasgada. Hinata cogió la capa y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro. Intentando ocultarlas, apoyó su cara sobre ellas, tapándose con la capa del hombre que tanto amaba.

Gaara cerró los ojos y colocó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de la Hyuga. Ella se aferró hacia él, desconsolada, mientras él acariciaba sus largos cabellos azulados.

----

Un grupo de niños jugaban a la pelota en el parque de Suna, cerca de las afueras de la villa.

La pelota fue arrojada demasiado lejos, de pronto.

-¡Naruto!!¡Trae la pelota!!

-Vale, ya voy.

El pequeño pelirrojo de ojos perlados, salió corriendo en busca de la pelota, pero antes de agacharse a cogerla, estiró un poco su mano y ya estaría.

La arena del suelo se levantó, levantando la pelota con ella.

Naruto estiró sus brazos para cogerla y fue entonces cuando otros brazos sostuvieron la pelota.

Un hombre alto, de apariencia algo desaliñada, rubio, con el pelo largo y sus ojos azules intensos, sonreía. Lo que más le llamó la atención al pequeño Naruto, fue que sobre su cabeza, había un pequeño sapo.

-Toma, pequeño.-Dijo el hombre mientras le extendía los brazos con la pelota.

-Muchas gracias, señor.-Dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?

-Sa…Sabaku No Hyuga Naruto, señor.

El pequeño se sentía un poco cohibido. Aquel hombre imponía respeto, aunque no más que su padre.

-Sabaku…Sabaku….el hombre comenzó a rascarse la barbilla pensativo.-Me suena tu apellido.

-Si!!Es que soy el hijo del kazekage.-Espetó de pronto el pequeño.

-Mmmm…ya veo. Entonces ¿no podrás decirme donde hay por aquí cerca un lugar donde pueda descansar?

-¡Claro!! Sígame.

El pequeño pelirrojo se armó de valor y tomó el brazo del hombre para llevarlo dentro de la aldea.

Tras cinco minutos andados, el niño se paró frente a lo que parecía su casa. Abrió la puerta de sopetón y metió dentro al hombre.

-¡Mamá ya he llegado!!!

-¡Naruto!!¡Que pronto has vuelto!!

La mujer se limpió las manos en el delantal y salió a recibir a su hijo, pero se quedó estática cuando vió que había un hombre junto a él.

Pelo rubio alborotado y desaliñado, ojos azules….era…no. No podía ser. Él murió.

El hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando empezó a hablar.

-Disculpe. No quería molestar. Me encontré a su hijo jugando, y le pregunté donde había un lugar donde pudiese descansar.

La mujer entonces salió de su pensamiento y comenzó a hablar.

-Perdone. Me llamo Hinata Hyuga. –Dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Jiraiya.

-¡Mamá!!¡Mira lleva un sapo en la cabeza!!-Dijo el pequeño Naruto.

-Si, bueno. Suelen llamarme el ermitaño sapo.-Agregó el hombre rascando su cabeza.

Esas maneras que tiene….se parece demasiado a él.-Pensaba la Hyuga.

-¿Se puede quedar aquí mamá?-Preguntó el pequeño Naruto tirando de su pantalón.

-No, no quisiera molestar, de veras. Sólo indíqueme donde podría pasar la noche.

-No se preocupe, Puede quedarse aquí si lo desea. Mi marido llega tarde debido a las reuniones y los asuntos de otras villas. No será ninguna molestia, estaba preparando la cena. ¿Tiene hambre?

El estómago del hombre soltó un rugido feroz.

-Parece que si tiene mamá.-Rió el pequeño.

Durante la cena, Jiraiya comenzó a contarle a Naruto todas las historias vividas por el mundo en todos sus años, el pequeño lo escuchaba ensimismado.

Un remolino de arena se formó entonces en la cocina y apareció de pronto un hombre de pelo del mismo color que el pequeño, ojos aguamarina, y unas extrañas ojeras bordeando sus ojos.

-¡Papá!!!-El pequeño saltó de la silla para abrazar al hombre que acababa de entrar, quien lo alzó en sus brazos.

-Hola Koichi.-Tienes la cena preparada, aunque pensábamos que llegarías mas tarde.

El kazekage besó a su mujer en la mejilla y luego dirigió una mirada hacia el hombre que observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

-¡Se llama Jiraiya papá!!¡Sabe invocar sapos!!¡Va a quedarse aquí a dormir hoy!!

-Ya le dije que no quisiera ser una molestia….kazekage-sama.-Agregó el rubio.

La mirada seria del pelirrojo cambió a una amable.

-No se preocupe, tenemos habitaciones de sobra. Y…deje las formalidades, llámeme Gaara.

-¿Me cuentas más de tus historias?-Preguntaba el pequeño Naruto al hombre.

-Naruto ya es tarde, será mejor que dejes al señor Jiraiya descansar. Vete a la cama.-Dijo su madre en tono autoritario.

-Venga conmigo, le diré donde está su habitación.-Dijo la peliazulada.

Jiraiya la siguió hasta un largo pasillo en el segundo piso. Abrió una de las puertas.

-Si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo el rubio mientras se descalzaba.

-----

Al día siguiente, el rubio se asomó por la ventana al oír unos ruídos. Sonrió al ver como el pequeño Naruto estaba entrenando en el patio de la casa. Se colocó sus cosas y bajó hacia el patio.

-¿Estás entrenando?

-Si. Quiero perfeccionar mi técnica. Quiero que sea tan fuerte como la de papá.-El pequeño pelirrojo intentaba acumular un montón de arena.

-Si quieres, te ayudo.-Agregó el ermitaño.

-Gracias.

El ermitaño se concentró y pronunciando un _kage bunshin no jutsu_ se formaron un montón de clones.

Luego, tras las peticiones del niño de que le mostrara un jutsu poderoso, comenzó a juntar el chakra en su mano, haciéndolo girar, creando una bola espiral.

Hinata, que estaba en la cocina, al mirar hacia el patio cayó los platos al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.

Jiraiya estaba haciendo el rasengan y sólo había una persona que pudiese hacerla….

Jiraiya entró en la casa pidiendo un vaso de agua, cuando notó como alguien se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza. La mujer, Hinata Hyuga, lo estaba abrazando.

-Quise creer….que no eras tú, intentaba convencerme, pero ahora estoy segura. Eres tú Naruto…

El hombre se quedó paralizado.

-Creo…que se está equivocando.

Hinata lo soltó, para ir en busca de algo que tenía guardado.

-Hace 7 años desapareciste…mientras luchabas contra Sasuke, todos pensamos que habías muerto….esto…¿es tuyo, verdad?

La Hyuga sacó una capa, rasgada, y un poco vieja por el paso de los años, pero aún así estaba bien cuidada. Como si aquella mujer hubiese guardado un tesoro.

-No sé de que me habla. Lo siento.

-¡Si lo sé!!!-Gritó la mujer perdiendo los nervios.-¡Eres Naruto Uzumaki!!!Reconocería tus ojos entre un miles de personas. Tu pelo, tu voz, incluso tus maneras….¡Eres tú!!!

Hinata se aferró a él con fuerza y lo besó en los labios. El hombre, se dejó inundar por su sabor durante unos segundos. Poco a poco la separó de él. Estaba mal.

-No conozco a ese tal Naruto Uzumaki. Ha debido de confundirme…lo siento….pero yo no soy él.

El hombre abandonó la estancia y la Hyuga se derrumbó a llorar.

Quizás habría sido mejor no haber aparecido por allí….nunca quiso destruir una familia.

Mientras dejaba una nota de agradecimiento, recogía sus cosas y desaparecía de la casa.

El sol en el desierto era abrasador, quizás sería mejor que invocase a Bunta para que lo llevase a cuestas.

-¡Jiraiya!!

El aludido se dio la vuelta y vió al kazekage, de brazos cruzados y gesto impasible.

-¿Ya se va? ¿Sin despedirse?

-No he querido causar más molestias. Muchas gracias por todo.-Dijo sonriendo mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Has cambiado mucho, Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio se dio media sorprendido. Gaara seguía siendo igual de perspicaz.

-Puede que hayas engañado a Hinata, pero no a mí. Recuerda que yo tambien fui el recipiente de un biju. Shukaku para ser más concretos. Y puedo oler tu chakra a distancia.

-¿Por qué has estado fingiendo?-Le preguntó el pelirrojo.-Tú amabas a Hinata. ¿Por qué desapareciste?

-Pensé que era lo mejor para ella. Y para todos. Si alguien supiera que estoy vivo intentaría usar al kyubi en su beneficio, y no lo permitiré.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué has vuelto, arriesgándote a que te conociera?

-Sólo quería verla una vez más.

-¿No vas a luchar por ella?

-No. Ya no. Ya no tiene sentido. Ella tiene una familia, un hijo, y te tiene a ti. Me prometiste cuidarla ¿recuerdas? Y lo has hecho bien. Gracias, Gaara.

Naruto desapareció entre las dunas.

-Gracias a ti, Naruto Uzumaki.

**Bueno, es muy triste, porque Hinata y él se querían pero Naruto no quería que estuviese junto a él para evitar que le hagan daño….**

**En fin, no siempre pueden ser finales felices. ya me diréis que tal.**

**¿Review? Please**


End file.
